1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to temperature sensing instrumentation and, more particularly, to improved apparatus for connecting temperature sensor probes of the thermistor and thermocouple type to a patient monitor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermocouple and thermistor probes for use with temperature sensing apparatus are known, in the prior art. In U.S. patent application No. 107,989, cold junction compensation circuitry for a thermocouple is disclosed. While the subject matter of that patent application has provided advantageous improvements, it has appeared desirable to the inventors to further improve the ability of instruments to accept either thermistor or thermocouple type probes.